Probabilidad
by Srta. Hiatus Locos SouKagu
Summary: Había una pequeña (bastante) probabilidad de que le gustara Rukia.


Todos los personajes le pertenece a **TITE KUBO** , quien hundió su manga como el titanic, lo único mio es la historia.

 ** **Línea temporal** \- **Luego de la batalla contra Yhwach- semi Au, 8 años en el futuro.

 **Comentario:** Resulta algo Occ, pero considerado el omake 361 -donde Uryu e Ichigo peleaban y Rukia se enojaba por interrumpir su respuesta, creo que no es del todo occ xD

— **:** diálogos

 **Cursivas y comillas":** pensamiento

Los personajes pueden contener **occ .**

 **Dedicado a Kia Aoi - chan y Any-chan15** **:) GRACIAS POR SU APOYO**

* * *

 **Summary:** Había una pequeña (bastante) probabilidad de que le gustara Rukia.

* * *

 **Probabilidad.**

(Capítulo único)

— ¿Te gusta?—cuestiono curiosa la mujer de cabellos morados, una sonrisa burlona se asomó desde sus labios.

Tardo varios minutos en darse cuenta que en efecto, Yoruichi le preguntaba a él.

— ¿Quién?— la pregunta no se hizo esperar, la mujer lo miro directamente a los ojos, mientras se acomodaba en el sofá de la pequeña oficinal del treceavo escuadrón.

—Kuchiki, claro está—dijo como su fuera obvio poniendo los ojos en blanco, Ichigo se le quedo viendo, ¿realmente Yoruichi le había insinuado, que él gustaba de Rukia?, aunque en realidad no especifico de que Kuchiki hablaban, seguramente la gata solo quería fastidiarlo.

—Hablas de Rukia.-indago.

Yoruichi simplemente bufo, aquel chiquillo sí que era lento, seguramente era virgen, a lado de la ex capitana se encontraba Kisuke Urahara, quien hasta el momento se mantenía al margen de aquella conversación, claro, con una sonrisa burlona.

—No, me refería a Byakuya— dijo con sarcasmos— obviamente hablamos de Rukia— Urahara dejo escapar una risa.

—Bromeas ¿verdad? —Pero la mujer negó rotundamente, Yoruichi creía que Ichigo Kurosaki no podía ser lento para aquello llamado amor. —Eso es inverisímil, ¿Cómo si quiere puedes pensar eso?

—¿Porque será?, déjame pensarlo—la ex capitana comenzó a rascar su barbilla.—tal vez sea el hecho que siempre estas detrás de ella y..

— ¡Obvio que estoy detrás de ella, es mi capitana!—dijo con obviedad, mientras se rascaba la cabeza, esperado haber aclarado el asunto, lo último que deseaba era escuchar habladurías de él y su capitana, ya mucho era las especulaciones que se hacía respecto a su extraña relación con Rukia.

—Eso no evita que te guste—acorto Kisuke sacado un abanico de quien sabe dónde, comenzó a abanicarse, ocultado una sonrisa lobuna.—¿verdad Kurosaki-kun?.

— ¡No me gusta!—frunció el ceño , ¿cómo podía pensar que le gustara Rukia?, por dios, era Rukia, su mejor amiga, la mujer que cambio su mundo, la mujer por quien casi muere, Rukia aquella chiquilla que dormía en su habitación, con la que tenía sueño raros durante su adolescencia (y que aun tenia) ¿cómo siquiera podía pensar que a él le gustaba?— además, no hay ninguna probabilidad que ella está enamorada de mí, ni mucho menos que le guste—hablo sin pensar, movido por las veces que aquella mujer lo mandaba a la friendzone sin darse cuenta; Yoruichi y Kisuke se miraron con complicidad, había logrado una confesión a medias.

—Nadie hablo algo sobre que ella te quisiera—burlo Urahara, haciendo que Yoruichi estallara en carcajada y Kurosaki se sonrojara.

—¡Que sabes tú, maldito baqueto! Ni siquiera has podido declarártele a esa gata—espetó, Urahara empezó a toser y Yoruichi desvió la mirada a un jarrón que adornaba la habitación. — ¡¿Hace cuánto que están juntos?!

—Eso no te incumbe, chiquillo virginal—escupió Yoruichi, Ichigo sintió que la sangre se le subía— ¿me dirás que no lo eres? Parece retrasado cada vez que alguien se te acerca mucho, ¿Qué edad tiene, 15 años?—bromeo la shinigami, Ichigo deseaba gritarle miles de cosas, pero se abstuvo, aquello era darle más cuerda al asunto, el teniente regreso la vista al papeleo que hasta hace unos minutos atrás estaba haciendo.

—¡Idiotas!—mascullo para sí mismo que para ellos, tenía veinticinco años, no era su culpa que el sexo no le atrajera mucho, si tenía sus sesiones con la mano, pero no era porque era un imbécil que no pudiera hablar con las chicas, simplemente ninguna le atraía..

" _Como nos atrae nuestra reina, ¿no rey? "_

—Mira chistosito, nosotros no te lo decimos por maldad, sino porque nos caes bien y nos preocupamos por ti—Ichigo centro su atención nuevamente en Urahara.

El ex shinigami sustituto arqueo la ceja.

—Así como existe posibilidades que a ti te guste Kuchiki-san, también hay posibilidad que cierto pelirrojo también lo esté — Urahara le guiño un ojo mientras señalaba hacia la ventana.

En un principio Ichigo se rehusó a seguirle el juego, sin embargo la curiosidad pudo más que él, grave error, a unos metros del escuadrón, se encontraba Rukia platicado con un animado Renji, aquello le hizo sentir un extraño sentimiento en el estómago y no, no era hambre.

No eran celos, claro que no.

" _Debimos matarlo cuando pudimos, ese perro esta tras nuestra reina, debemos hacer algo Rey"_

Ichigo cerró con fuerza sus manos, rompiendo el bolígrafo que traía en sus dedos, la tinta salpico todo el trabajo que hasta el momento había hecho, poco le importo, la ira comenzó a nublar su vista, pudo escuchar claramente como los dos Zangetsu le pedía la sangre de ese pelirrojo, Ichigo tiritó los dientes, aquella acción no pasó desapercibido para los dos ex capitanes.

—Kisuke vámonos, ya hemos fastidiado mucho al pobre de Ichigo, es obvio que no le gusta Rukia, disculpa por interrumpir tu papeleo Kurosaki, dale mi saludos a la capitana Kuchiki—la morena le sonrió a Kisuke, quien rápidamente capto sus intenciones.

—Cierto, olvida lo que te dije, total, tú solo vez a Kuchiki-san como una amiga, ya sabes aquel dicho "más que amigos, menos que amantes", y si en un determinado momento deseas procrear siempre tendrás el plan de emergencia, jojojo.

—¿De qué hablas?—Urahara nuevamente señalo la ventana, Kurosaki estuvo tentado en no mirar, pero como era un chismoso de primera, no pudo abstenerse.

Esta vez la escena era otra, Orihime Inoue se encontraba a medio jardín, platicado con Rangiku sobre una nueva receta de comida, la joven peli naranja se dio cuenta de su mirada, ella le sonrió con ojos de borrego a medio morir.

" _Miedo(punto)com_ _" susurro_ ambos Zangetsu desde su cabeza.

— No entiendo— Ichigo no capto la directa de Kisuke, a veces era bastante lento con el sexo opuesto.

—Para el amor no hay que entenderlo, solo sentirlo— dijo el muy descarado, acción que Yoruichi desaprobó.

—Deja de decir tontería y media Kisuke, realmente crees que el amor es solo físico.

—No lo sé, dime lo tú Yoruichi.

—¿De qué hablan?

—De nada sin importancia— la mujer soltó un suspiro— para que veas que soy buena, te ayudare a descubrir tus sentimientos.

—¡Qué!

—Pasemos con lo obvio, dime Ichigo, ¿Quién cambio tu mundo?

" _Pff, no es obvio, nuestra Reina" lo pensó mas no contesto._

— ¿Y bien?

—Rukia— dijo con voz débil, la morocha sonrió al darse cuenta que Ichigo había picado en anzuelo.

— ¿Quién hizo que la lluvia interna se detuviera?

—Fue Rukia –admitió— espera un momento, ¡OYE, COMO SABES ESO!

Urahara comenzó a reír.

—Eso no importa, ahora dime, cuando Rukia no estas, te sientes deprimido.

Ichigo no contesto, no iba a decir que se sentía emo cada vez que no veía a Rukia, él era un macho de pecho peludo, no una niña llorona y deprimida por no ver a su reina.

¿Acaso dijo Reina?

—Cuando Rukia esta con otra persona, no te sientes deseoso, con ganas de romper cosas, con ganas de liberar tu bankai, no sientes gana de declare la guerra a cualquiera que te quite a Rukia.

—….

—Sin olvidar cuando se lastim….

—¡Eso no quiere decir nada!

—Que no quiere decir na..

—Tienes razón Ichigo—interrumpió el rubio, Yoruichi arqueo la ceja dudosa aquella repentina interrupción— después de todo Kuchiki—san no es muy bonita que digamos— comenzó Kisuke, por su parte Yoruichi se había cruzado de brazos, aquello no le gusto, sabia en que rumbo iban las cosas, Kisuke se estaba metiendo en una camisa de once barras.

—Kisuke mejor calla…

—No tiene grandes pechos—continuo, Ichigo frunció más su ceño— su humor es horrible, su cabello es feo y nada sedoso, es mandona, gruñona y antipática, se pone histérica si se meten con chappy, ni que decir cuando se meten con su estatur….

—¡CALLATE!—exploto Ichigo, no podía seguir escuchado toda esas tonterías.

— ¿Qué? te molesta que te lo digas.

—Rukia podrá no tener grandes pechos, mucho menos una actitud sumisa, pero no por ello deja de ser bonita, además su cabello es hermoso y sedoso, huele a vainilla— aquello ultimo no debió decirlo, Urahara lo miro con picardía.

—¡OMG! Ichigo dijo que una chica es bonita— se burlo Kisuke con cinismo. —su cabello huele a vainilla— se burlo el hombre del sombrero.

—¡Oye Kisu..

—Silencio Yoruichi, no vez que Ichigo está hablado— la morocha rodo los ojos, se levanto del sofá, mientras Kisuke e Ichigo se concentraba en su charla sobre Rukia Kuchiki. —Así que te gustan las pequeñas proporciones y Tsundere, no pensé que fueras de aquellos tipos que le gustaba ser golpeado.

—¡Cállate!—el sonrojo apareció en su mejillas— no dije algo que no sea cierto, además tiene unos redondo melocotones..

Aquella confesión atrajo la atención de Kisuke.

—¿Melocotón?

—Ichigo...

—Así que Rukia Kuchiki es plana como una tabla, tiene un carácter peor que un perro, es tan enana como una hormiga y tiene melocotones como trasero— comento una voz dulce y aniñada.

—Rukia— la palabra murió, al momento de que la Kuchiki los miro, tanto Urahara Kisuke como Ichigo Kurosaki sudaron frio. La voz de Rukia Kuchiki cortaba peor que Senbonzakura, estaba tan metido en sus pláticas que no se percataron de su llegada.

—Parece que tiene mucho tiempo libre, teniente— Rukia sonrió, era una sonrisa pequeña e inocente, pero que denotaba tanta frialdad, Urahara supo entonces que debía huir antes que fuera asesinado en ese mismo instante, con cierto disimulo el ex capitán se puso de pie, fingió estirarse mientras planeaba varios escapes donde salía victorioso— oh, ya se va Urahara—san, por favor quédese, me gustaría discutir sobre Rukia la plana, la tsundere con tamaño de hormiga—Rukia clavo su mirada en el rubio—que mas decía, así, como olvidar su horrible cabello como chappy el conejo , ¿no Urahara—san? esa Rukia si es una bruja, ¿no lo creen?

—Jejeje, Kuchiki—san ¿Qué cosas horrible dice de su persona? – el sujeto comenzó abanicarse con fuerza.

—Oh pero no era eso de lo que hablaba— afirmo la chica— lo veo un poco pálido, aunque puede ser que no vea bien—soltó una risa— ya le ofreció el teniente Kurosaki algún café, un té, una lapida –nuevamente sonrió.

—Yo….

—¿Y dígame teniente Kurosaki, le gustan los melocotones ajenos?.

—Rukia.

—¡Es Capitana Kuchiki!—gruño la mujer de ojos violetas, mientras sostenía el mango de su espada.

Tanto Ichigo como Urahara temblaba de miedo, ninguno de los dos tenía cerca su zampakuto.

—Kuchiki—san veras, yo estaba hablado con Yoruichi—san sobre…— Kisuke por fin se percato que Yoruichi no estaba a su lado, la busco con la mirada hasta hallarla en forma de gato, a un costado de Rukia, la muy traidora había escapado, ella simplemente lo miraba con burla, mientras lamía su pata.

—Por eso es bueno escucharme cuando te hablo.

—Kuchiki—san no lo tome a mal, solo era una pequeña brom….

—Sode no Shiyaruki…

—Kuchikisan

—Rukiaaaaghhh— la voz de Ichigo quedo eclipsada con el comando de la capitana.

—… Hakuren.

Pum.. pum ..pum

Ichigo sentía que su corazón se saldría de su cuerpo, miro con deleite a su capitana, Rukia sonreía mientras admiraba como la mitad de la oficina se había congelado.

Kisuke Urahara yacía a un par de metros completamente congelado, Rukia se giró hacia Ichigo y este trago grueso.

—Ru-kia

—Ichigo, no me había dado cuenta que olfatea mi cabello, creo que debo sentirme halagada, aunque en realidad sea un fetichismo bastante raro, si me lo preguntas.

—¡No es lo que parece!..

Rukia le restó importancia.

—No sabía que le gustaba las proporcionar pequeñas, sobre todo los melocotones, pero le sugiero que la próxima vez tenga platica machista, lo haga después de la jornada laboral.— Rukia se acercó al escritorio aun con Sode en mano.—para evitar estos tipos de problemas.

—….—el pobre Kurosaki no sabía que decir.

—Ichigo.

— ¿Si?

—Estos informe esta sucios, vuélvalos a ser. —señalo su capitana, los informe que se había manchado con tinta, su cerebro no procesaba lo que estaba ocurriendo, no fue hasta que Rukia se alejó, que reacciono.

—¿Eh?

—Por cierto Ichigo— Rukia detuvo su paso y dio media vuelta— espero que no vuelvas a mencionar mi trasero, sobre todo que los compares con melocotones, si es que no quieres terminar como Urahara-san, de hecho, le aconsejaría que jamás vuelva asociar mi nombre a una plática masculina. —dicho esto, reanudo su paso, dejado a un Kurosaki completamente desubicado.

" _ **¿Pero qué mierda le pasa? Esa estúpida enana, realmente parece una Tsundere.**_

De todos los posibles finales, Ichigo jamás pensó que Rukia le sonriera y simplemente le dijera aquello, creyó que lo mataría ahí mismo, no sabía si debía estar feliz o perturbado por aquella acción, él simplemente la observo irse; no pudo evitar pensar que Rukia realmente se veía bonita, con esos gesto que hacía y esa actitud entre seria e infantil, tal vez, solo tal vez, había una pequeña (bastante) probabilidad de que le gustara Rukia o…que fuera masoquista.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Comentarios finales:** Se dieron cuenta que puse la palabra Tsundere xD es como hacer énfasis hacia la declaración sobre el editor de kubo dijo hace unos meses, y que por eso no se quedaba con Ichigo,algo tonto no.

La idea original era hacer que ichigo se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos gracias a la intervención del duo Urayoru, teniendo una mini participación estos dos, al final resulto que urahara tomo protagonico más de lo que pensaba,teniendo un desenlace parecido al omake 361 XD donde rukia congela tanto a uryu como a ichigo por interrumpir su respuesta con una absurda pelea,ademas de hacer una escena donde rukia realmente se enojara, creo que cualquiera se enojaría si hablara sobre su persona, rukia compuso todo lo que dijo urahara sobre su persona xD por eso lo que decía no concordaba con lo dicho el rubio anteriormente, este fic es un poco más dulzón para compensar el fic "Llueve" es que algo melancolico xD en fin, espero que les guste :)

Como siempre digo, los comentarios son bien recibidos :D claro, si gustan,nos vemos pronto, con mucho cariño frany ;D

 **publicado:**

31-03-2017

 **nos vemos**

 **con cariño Frany**


End file.
